


The Dead Drops

by chasaki11



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cold War, Yuto jadi mata-mata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasaki11/pseuds/chasaki11
Summary: Nakajima Yuto adalah mata-mata Amerika Serikat yang ditempatkan di Moscow, Uni Soviet. Sebagai seorang agen rahasia, ia selalu sadar akan konsekuensinya, yaitu mati di tanah asing sebagai orang asing.
Kudos: 2





	The Dead Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Ini fanfiksi Bahasa Indonesia yang aku upload di sini. Mungkin di dalamnya masih banyak salah ketik atau ceritanya juga fast-paced, tetap sayang kalau dibiarin ngganggur di draft, hehee.
> 
> Terima kasih!

Nama “Nakajima Yuto” hanyalah topengnya. Sebuah kedok, sebuah identitas palsu. Kali ini, ia adalah seorang Nakajima Yuto, pria keturunan Jepang berusia 27 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer. Alam adalah objek foto kesukaannya, maka dari itu ia rela berpergian ke berbagai negara untuk mengabadikan bermacam-macam pemandangan menakjubkan dengan lensa kameranya. Pernah menetap di Amerika Serikat selama kurang lebih enam tahun, sehingga bahasa Inggrisnya terdengar begitu lancar.

Latar belakang yang cukup samar, tetapi sempurna. Ia bisa mengembangkan cerita itu sendiri nantinya dari situ jika diperlukan—tentu dengan batasan tertentu agar tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, itu adalah penyamaran yang cukup baik. Lagipula, hei, dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat sebagai orang Asia, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang mata-mata Amerika Serikat, bukan? Akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya identitas itu palsu. Bagian usia dan keturunan, keduanya benar. Soal menetap di Amerika, tidak sepenuhnya. Ia sudah menetap di negara ini lebih dari dua puluh tahun mungkin? Entahlah, dia tidak ingat pastinya. Soal fotografer, itu jelas palsu. Sama seperti _businessman,_ turis asing, atau bahkan petugas kebersihan, dan beberapa pekerjaan lain yang pernah menjadi identitasnya sebelum ini.

Nakajima Yuto adalah seorang agen CIA (Central Intelligence Agency), badan intelijen milik Amerika Serikat. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 27 tahun, Nakajima bukanlah agen sembarangan. Ia bahkan bisa dikategorikan ke dalam jajaran “agen terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh CIA.” Beroperasi di bawah nama Nakajima Yuto dan kode 'KARASU’ (dalam bahasa Jepang, secara harfiah dapat diterjemahkan sebagai burung gagakーyang Yuto pikir agaknya terlalu keren bagi dirinya), ia telah diposisikan di berbagai tempat di dunia, mengalirkan informasi penting yang membawa keuntungan bagi Amerika Serikat atau yang mampu menghindarkan negara besar itu dari bahaya.

Oktober tahun 1971. Nakajima Yuto, dengan penyamarannya sebagai fotografer, ditugaskan di Uni Soviet. Tepatnya di Moscow.

 _Itu sama saja masuk ke kandang singa_ , pikirnya waktu pertama kali mendapat perintah.

Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ibukota Uni Soviet itu, Yuto tahu bahwa kota itu berbeda. Situasinya tidak sama dengan di Kuba, atau Vietnam, ataupun negara di Asia Tengah tempat ia pernah bertugas sebelumnya. Di Moscow, kau akan merasa ada mata yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu setiap saat. Tidak ada tempat yang aman, bahkan di rumah atau di apartemenmu, atau di gang-gang sempit antar bangunan, apalagi di tempat umum yang terbuka.

Tapi sekali lagi, Yuto punya keuntungan. Wajahnya seratus persen menunjukkan orang Asia, ia tidak akan dicurigai begitu saja sebagai agen rahasia yang bekerja untuk CIA. Selain itu, apalah arti Jepang. Negara itu tidak mengancam sama sekali di masa perang dingin saat ini, masih sibuk membangun ekonominya.

_Cekrek!_

Yuto memeriksa hasil jepretannya. _Tidak buruk,_ katanya pada diri sendiri.

Saat ini, ia sedang duduk di bangku tepi sungai Moskva, sungai besar yang mengalir membelah Moscow. Ia terlihat seperti fotografer asing pada umumnya, melihat kesana-kemari, mengagumi megahnya sungai Moskva dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa yang khas didekatnya, serta tak lupa mengambil beberapa jepretan foto. Yuto merapatkan mantelnya, udara musim dingin sudah terasa dan berada di tempatnya sekarang, udara itu terasa jauh lebih menusuk ke tulang-tulang. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menghembuskan napas pelan. _Sebentar lagi._

Yuto mengangkat kameranya lagi, menjepret beberapa kali lalu memeriksanya. Ia tertunduk, telihat amat fokus pada kamera yang dipegangnya, padahal matanya melirik ke arah benda yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Sebuah kaleng bekas dengan sedikit penyok di salah satu sisinya. Kaleng itu sekilas tampak seperti sampah yang dibuang orang secara sembarangan, tetapi justru _itulah_ tujuan Yuto berada di tempat itu.

Setelah merapikan kameranya, Yuto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah kaleng tadi dan dengan gerakan santai mengambil benda itu, memperhatikannya sekilas lalu mengantonginya dalam mantel yang ia kenakan. Yuto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Lalu dengan pandangan tidak peduli, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tepi sungai Moskva.

Itulah misi yang dijalankan seorang Nakajima Yuto di Moscow.

Misinya tidaklah menyusup ke gedung pemerintahan atau militer milik Uni Soviet. Tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin bagi dirinya. Ia juga bukan diminta untuk mendapatkan informasi langsung milik Uni Soviet, akan terlalu mencurigakan dan berisiko.

Maka tugasnya adalah mengambil barang-barang yang terlihat seperti sampah di jalanan, kaleng atau botol bekas yang diisi dengan pesan, kode, foto atas sebuah dokumen ataupun uang bahkan perhiasan. Bahkan dalam beberapa kasus, CIA memutuskan untuk menggunakan tikus mati karena, yah, tidak akan ada yang iseng mengambil tikus mati bukan? (Yuto untungnya tidak pernah mengambil tikus mati—yang sangat ia syukuri karena dia benar-benar peduli kebersihan dan rasanya sedikit menjijikan untuk mengantongi hewan pengerat itu.)

Sesampainya di tempatnya, Yuto terkadang akan memeriksa isinya terlebih dahulu terkadang langsung memberikan informasiny ke stasion CIA di Moscow yang kemudian akan diteruskan ke markas mereka di daratan Amerika sana. Ia sendiri tidak pernah berkontak langsung dengan sang pemberi pesan, kaleng bekas selalu menjadi perantara mereka. Sejauh yang Yuto tahu orang itu adalah seorang insiyur yang bekerja di instansi militer Soviet, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan memilih tunduk pada CIA dan membocorkan informasi milik negaranya sendiri ke tangan Amerika.

Yuto juga tahu, informasi yang ia pegang sekarang adalah mengenai pengembangan senjata terbaru oleh Uni Soviet. Ketika sampai di tangan Amerika, informasi ini mampu membantu menyelamatkan mereka hingga milyaran dollar.

Maka dari itulah, segera setelah ia sampai di tempat ia tinggal sementara, Yuto langsung mengeluarkan gulungan kertas kecil di dalamnya, memeriksa lalu membuang kalengnya. Ia masih memeriksa isi dari gulungan itu dan bersiap untuk mengirim pesan sebelum pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Yuto menoleh sejenak, ketukannya belum berhenti.

_Oh tidak._

Kemudian, ia segera menyambar korek api yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk membakar gulungan kertas yang baru diterimanya hari ini lantas membuang abunya ke luar jendela. Ia juga membuang korek api itu ke tempat sampah lantas bergegas membukakan pintu.

“Selamat siang. Anda pastilah Tuan Nakajima Yuto, benar?” sapa tamunya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris begitu Yuto membukakan pintu. Ada tiga orang di luar dengan tinggi tidak kurang dari 180 cm, mengenakan mantel tebal dan busana yang umum digunakan pegawai kantoran Rusia. Wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan keramahan sama sekali.

_Sialan._

“Selamat siang, tuan-tuan. Itu benar, aku Nakajima Yuto. Ada yang bisa kubantu?” balas Yuto berusaha seramah dan setenang mungkin.

_Tenang, Yuto. Tenang saja. Kau sudah berpengalaman, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

“Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan sebentar. Bolehkah kami masuk?” kata orang di depannya lagi, masih dengan Bahasa Inggris beraksen Rusia yang tebal.

Yuto menimbang-nimbang. Dia jelas tahu siapa mereka dan untuk apa mereka ke sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota KGB yang datang untuk menangkapnya? Mereka pasti telah mengawasinya selama berhari-hari, ketika Yuto lengah. Entah dari mana mereka mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirinya, itu yang belum ia mengerti. Dia bisa menebak, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

“Tentu saja, silakan!” Yuto melangkah minggir, akhirnya mengizinkan mereka masuk. Ia tersenyum, “aku yakin di luar dingin sekali, jadi lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam.”

“Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Hari ini memang terasa dingin sekali.”

Sekarang mereka berempat berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Yuto masih berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tentu ia punya senjata, tetapi posisinya sedang tidak menguntungkan sekarang dan bisa-bisa ia yang kalah dan mati jika mereka melawan mereka. Ia juga tidak ingin tertangkap, kata banyak orang interogasi yang dilakukan oleh KGB berjalan sangat kejam dan mengerikan. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari itu terjadi.

Ada cara lain, tetapi untuk saat in Yuto memilih untuk menjalankan permainan mereka, melihat akan ke mana ini berakhir dan juga tanpa lupa tersenyum.

“Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku? Kelihatannya mendesak, eh?”

“Kau juga seperti terlihat tidak sabar, tuan. Baiklah kalau begitu,” satu-satunya orang yang berbicara itu merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong dalam mantelnya yang ternyata sebuah lencana dan kemudian ia tunjukkan kepada Yuto. “Kami bertiga dari State Security. Tuan Nakajima Yuto, Anda dicurigai telah melakukan aktivitas espionase dan kami harus membawa Anda bersama kami.”

_Oh._

_Uh-oh._

_Sialan._

Yuto termenung. “Maaf?”

“Seperti yang telah kami katakan, Anda diduga sebagai mata-mata dari Amerika Serikat dan harus ikut bersama kami sekarang juga.”

“Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya seorang fotografer, tuduhan itu tidak berdasar sama sekali.”

“Seseorang yang bekerja dalam pemerintahan kami, kelihatannya juga memiliki kode nama TRIGON. Anda pasti familiar dengan kode nama itu.” Satu orang yang sedari tadi berbicara itu melangkah mendekat sementara kedua rekannya masih diam di tempat dengan pandangan yang was-was terhadap segala tindakan Yuto.

“TRIGON telah kami tangkap.”

Yuto menyumpah dalam benaknya sekali lagi.

“Tenang saja, orang itu belum membocorkan apapun. Kami juga tidak mendapat informasi mengenai mengenai Anda dari dia. Tetapi dengan tertangkapnya TRIGON, kami percaya bahwa rantai informasi Anda telah terputus saat ini. Bukankah begitu, Tuan Nakajima?” ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai. Sepanjang berbicara, nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Yuto semakin terdiam.

“Anda tidak bisa mengelak jadi lebih baik diam dan ikut kami.”

Yuto menghembuskan napas. Tidak ada pilihan lain, orang itu benar. Dirinya tidak bisa mengelak dan ia terpojok saat ini.

Tersenyum pasrah, Yuto mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. “Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ya? Sebelum itu, tolong biarkan aku menulis pengakuanku.”

“Kau bisa menulis itu nanti.” Salah satu dari dua orang yang diam sejak tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. Suaranya rendah dan mengancam, juga dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen Rusia yang tebal.

“Ayolah! Hanya sebentar saja. Kau juga bisa menghemat waktu nantinya.”

Ketiga orang itu berpandangan satu sama lain. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata, “baiklah. Tiga menit.”

“Terima kasih. Itu lebih dari cukup. Biarkan aku mengambil kertas dan pena.”

Yuto berbalik menuju meja dan menyobek kertas dari sembarang buku dan mengeluarkan pena dari saku mantelnya. Pena yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun, yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan terakhir yang ia punya dalam keadaan mendesak. Sebagai seorang mata-mata, hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah musuh mendapat informasi darinya. Ia sadar betul ia memiliki banyak informasi berharga atas negaranya, baik yang ia dapat langsung dari markas maupun yang ia peroleh di negara-negara tempat ia bertugas sebelumnya. Yuto lebih memilih mati daripada membocorkan informasi yang ia miliki.

Bukankah sudah ia katakan juga bahwa ia sebisa mungkin ingin menghindari interogasi oleh KGB yang kejam dan mengerikan?

Maka, Yuto membuka tutup pena miliknya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, menggigit pada ujung pegangannya dan menelan sianida yang tersimpan secara rahasia di dalamnya. Dalam sekejap, racun itu telah menyebar dalam tubuhnya dan menghentikan kerja jantungnya. Yuto bahkan tidak sempat berbalik dan melihat reaksi dari ketiga anggota KGB yang bersamanya.

Satu hal yang ia pelajari sebagai konsekuensi menjadi mata-mata adalah bahwa dirinya selalu bisa mati di tanah asing sebagai orang asing.

Nakajima Yuto telah mati bahkan sebelum tubuhnya mencapai lantai.

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa hal dalam cerita di atad mungkin tidak terlalu sesuai atau akurat dengan sejarah atau kejadian sebenarnya. Tetapi ada hal-hal yang diambil inspirasinya dari dunia nyata dan benar-benar ada, yaitu soal mata-nata berkode TRIGON, cara penyampain pesan dan informasi, dan juga soal sianida di dalam pena.
> 
> Terima kasih.


End file.
